


Chocolate

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, James and Lily's deaths, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Multi, Slight Wolfstar, comforting remus, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves sharing chocolate with his friends when they're sad. It makes him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Remus Lupin loved his chocolate.

In his first year, Remus made some friends. His first ever friends. James was loud and funny, and he knew a lot about things Remus had never even dreamed of. Sirius was louder and just as funny, and he came up with ideas that Remus could never have dreamed of. Peter was quiet and reserved, and seemed to feel left out. Remus felt sorry for Peter. He gave Peter some chocolate and let him join them. Peter was happy, and that made Remus happy, and so Remus discovered his love of sharing chocolate.

In his second year, when Remus told his friends about him being a werewolf, they told him they already knew and that he didn't need to worry. They bought him a big bar of chocolate and Remus shared it between them, because they made him happy.

In the third year, Remus was in the grounds by himself trying to clear his head when he saw Dorcas crying. He knew her father had just died so he sat with her to comfort her and gave her some of his chocolate. It didn't bring her father back but it meant she could manage a smile and she felt a bit better. Remus was glad he could help her. It made Remus happy.

In the fourth year, James became a chaser on the Quidditch team. In his first match, against Slytherin, he fumbled a catch and dropped the quaffle. Slytherin won by twenty points, and James spent the next week blaming himself and hiding in his bed whenever possible. Remus sat with him and told him it wasn't his fault and gave him chocolate. James cheered up, and that made Remus happy.

In the fifth year, Sirius was in a very tense position with his family. Sometimes he would receive horrible letters by owl at breakfast and would have to leave the hall, angry and sad and in a bad state. Remus would follow him and hug him and be his shoulder to cry on, and he always have Sirius some chocolate. Sirius loved the chocolate, and he loved Remus too. That made Remus happy.

In the sixth year, Remus became a prefect, and one night, when he and Lily were supposed to be on patrol, he found her crying in the common room. She told him how Severus had called her a mudblood and she didn't want to see him again, because he was supposed to be her friend and now he couldn't be. Remus consoled her, told her she didn't need that prat anyway, and gave her chocolate. Lily smiled through her tears and they went on patrol. It made Remus happy.

In the seventh year, after a bad full moon, Remus didn't feel very well, but he went to charms class anyway because N.E.W.Ts were coming up and he couldn't afford to miss a lesson. He realised the moment that the Ravenclaw girl who shared his desk sat next to him that she was not alright. He could smell the blood on wrists under the sleeves of her cloak. Remus talked to her all through the lesson, even when it meant he got glared at by Professor Flitwick. The girl felt included and needed and when Remus gave her chocolate she felt much better than she had in a long time. Remus could tell that he was helping her, and that made him happy. 

When Remus left school, he, Sirius and Peter joined James and Lily moving into their flat and whenever anything was the tiniest bit wrong for any of them, Remus could give them chocolate. It made him happy.

At James and Lily's wedding, Remus was allowed to be in charge of the cake. He made sure it was chocolate. Everyone at the wedding ate some of Remus' chocolate and Remus was happier than he'd ever been.

When Remus was 21, he received an owl and rushed to Godric's Hollow. When he got there, his knees went weak and he crumpled. James and Lily's house was a ruin. Venturing inside he found James' body, never able to joke again. Upstairs he found Lily's body, beautiful even in death. Little Harry's crib was empty and he knew he had probably already been taken to safety. Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be seen. 

Days later, Remus found an article in the Daily Prophet. Remus' heart stopped. Sirius was in Azkaban. Peter was dead. There was nobody left.

Remus had nobody to share chocolate with him.

Remus was very, very unhappy.


End file.
